RikuSora NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge
by SeveredDarkness
Summary: My remix of a NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge. Definitely Mature!
1. Day One - Cuddling (Naked)

Sora sighed again for nearly the thousandth time, rolling over on his mattress. The new position allowed the sheets to cool his burning skin for all of five minutes. Unfortunately, the fabric heated up from his feverish body and then he was uncomfortable once again. The brown-haired teen groaned loudly before throwing his arm over his eyes. The bright moon's rays seeped into the bedroom through his open window. Despite the cool breeze, he was burning up. While he did love Destiny Islands, there was one thing he absolutely despised: the heat. During the summer, the temperatures reached a nice, solid one hundred degrees. Sometimes, the thermometer lapped at the one hundred-tens.

"Ugh." Sora grumbled in frustration. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Even the hardwood floors were boiling against his bare feet. The teenager swiped a hand through his hair, trying to decide what he would do. Earlier that same night, he willingly handed over his fan to his mother so she wouldn't have to sleep in the scorching heat. Now, Sora was beginning to regret that decision.

Sora fell backward on his bed with a long, loud grunt, mindful of the distance between his head and the window pane. His eyelids fluttered shut over his blue eyes as he thought. Maybe he could sneak into his mother's room and take the fan? No, no, that would be rude. She wouldn't get mad, but he would still feel guilty. Sora hummed a soft tune to himself. Maybe he could take a cold shower or sleep on the couch or sneak into his mom's room or... Sora shook his head. No, those would all be a waste of time.

The teenager tapped out a rhythm on the floor with his feet. His fingers treaded up his chest, shoving up the tank top he chose to wear to bed. Cool air whispered on his stomach when the fabric was removed. Sora chewed at his lips thoughtfully. Why didn't he just sleep in the nude? Sora leaped out of bed. His hands clawed at his clothes, ripping them off. He tossed them across the room as they were removed. Finally, the breeze could hit his skin. Sora moaned thankfully and laid across his sheets again.

Sora's sky eyes fell shut again when he sprawled out over the mattress. Sleep tugged at him and he was just about to give into its seductive ways when a voice startled him.

"What are you doing?" Cobalt eyes flew open and met with a pair of cerulean orbs. They laughed at him, mirthful and amused. Sora pursed his lips and slowly sat up as his friend came in through the open window. Riku was pale white like the moon, barefoot, and silent like the hot night. The moonlight revealed the flicker of a smirk appearing on the taller teen, who looked down at the shorter teenager and crouched down beside his folded knees.

"It was hot." Sora whispered, seemingly alarmed by the situation he was just presented with. The sneer Riku wore disappeared after the words were spoken. Riku nodded in understanding. The silver-locked teen plucked at a stray thread on his nightshirt. A matching pair of shorts clung to his sweat-slicked legs. Sora's eyes stayed on Riku's stoic face.

"Well, can I join you? It's hot in my house and I thought you had a fan but I might as well stay since I'm already here." Sora tilted his head in question but nodded his permission after a moment. The teenager moved closer to the wall, shuddering when the cool plaster hit his bare back. It was a pleasant feeling and he scrunched up closer, giving Riku plenty of room. The taller teenager said nothing as he climbed over the shorter boy's curled body.

Nimble fingers undid the buttons of a nightshirt and it hit the floor a few seconds later. Riku hesitated for only a moment before stripping himself of his pants and boxers. Both of the items fell to the floor with a soft swish. Riku was quiet and calculating when he crawled back on to the bed. He moved slowly, stealthily toward Sora. Sora was silent as well, watching with his cobalt eyes.

Both teens flinched when their skin first touched but they didn't make a sound. Riku reached out carefully like he was heading toward a feral animal and he didn't want to startle it. However, Sora wasn't a wild animal and he leaned into Riku's hand, accepting the touch. The movement finally calmed Riku and he relaxed into the mattress, scooting toward his best friend. Their legs met first and wrapped around each other like a stack of fleshy limbs. The silver-haired man came closer and threw his arms around his companion, drawing the boy closer. Their chests finally touched and Sora tucked his face into the crook of his partner's neck. Likewise, Riku rested his chin atop the spiky mass of hair.

The boys sighed together, full of confusion and understanding, hot and cold, love and lust. Everywhere seemed too close but too far. Everything touched and but not enough was touching. They laid peacefully in the hot night air, content with each other's body heat. It was different then the heat of the world. It was good hot, one that declared the other person's life, thumping hard like their hearts. They felt perfect.

Riku pressed his lips to the soft locks in front of him in an almost kiss. Sora sighed dreamily beneath him and rubbed his own lips over the skin before him. Riku and Sora smiled and sleep finally washed over them.


	2. Day Two - Kissing (Naked)

Sora sucked in a deep breath, shuddering with the anxiety building up inside him. Riku, who sat across from him, sighed softly when he saw the movement and let his eyes flutter shut. Sora fidgeting made him reopen his eyes, bright in the pitch black bedroom. Riku reached out and took Sora's hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them.

"Look, Sora, we don't have to do this." The brown-locked teenager seemed relieved for a moment but then he was reminded why they were there and scowled furiously. He tightened his grip around Riku's fingers, whose owner fought off a flinch at the pain.

"Yes we do! We've been dating for awhile and I know you've wanted this." Riku half-smiled at how passionate Sora seemed. The blue, blue eyes of his lover met his and he trembled with the intensity that seemed to burn in them. But, he wasn't going to force the nervous boy into anything he didn't want.

Riku opened his mouth to argue, but Sora leaned forward and cut him off with a sloppy kiss. It was wet, wet, and wet. Riku smirked at the teen's inexperience and dropped one of Sora's hands to gently cup a rosy cheek. With this, he had a little bit more control. Riku fought back a tongue and eased it back into it's warm, inviting cave. Sora breathed hard through his nose, nervous but ready for whatever Riku could dish out.

The silver-haired teenager scooted forward on the bed and released Sora's other hand to caress the soft skin of his neck. A tremble under the supple skin made him smile and he brushed at it again, reveling in the quiet moan that was caught between their kiss-slicked lips.

Sora pulled away, his lips swollen and bruised, and let his eyes open. He caught Riku's amused gaze and smiled happily as well.

"I'm ready, Riku. I prom-" Riku shook his head as Sora talked and then ran his nimble fingers up the boy's exposed stomach. Sora fell into silence with a whispered groan on his tingling tongue.

"It's okay, Sora. Just let me..." Riku trailed off, figuring he had said enough. When Sora didn't speak, he knew it was fine.

The cerulean-eyed man pressed his fingertips under Sora's dimpled chin and guided it up to reveal the expanse of his neck. Unlike Sora, Riku had experimented before and knew just what riled someone up. He pressed his lips to the panting boy's jugular, which bobbed with a hard swallow. Then, he traced his mouth gently over the curve of his shoulder, nipping teasingly. Sora was melting beneath his mouth and palms, which fluttered over the sliver of stomach revealed by Sora's wife beater.

Riku shoved the fabric up and pulled back long enough to tug the thing off, chucking it across the room. It landed with a swish on the floor. Sora crawled forward and relinquished his control over to Riku again as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Riku grinned against Sora's neck and kissed at the skin lovingly.

It wasn't long before Sora's hot hands were pulling at the hem of Riku's shirt. That was thrown away as well and they didn't wait to yank off their pants. They stood in front of each other, their bodies fully flushed with a lustful blush. Riku and Sora panted, their bodies trembling with heat, anxiety, and adrenaline.

There was only a soft cry from their lips as they joined bodies once more, their erections bouncing against their midriffs. Riku released a moan when their members rubbed against each other and Sora muffled a whimper bit into Riku's shoulder.

The taller teen dragged them to the bed and laid down beside Sora, who moaned at every gentle glide of fingers and the hot drag of palms on his exposed skin. Sora pulled his lover close to him, ready to touch and feel everything. Riku had a different plan, however.

The cerulean-eyed boy wrapped his body together with Sora's and rejoined their lips. It started out fast and rough and _touch touch touch_ and eased off into something slow and just pleased to feel. Riku dabbled Sora's lips with affectionate kisses, teasing and loving. Sora took it happily, just as he did with everything Riku gave him, and rubbed at the sweaty skin of Riku's back. His open palms eased Riku ever closer until their bodies seemed to meld together.

They spent their night like that, wrapped around each other and breathing hot and heavy. A kiss on their lips and lust on their bodies and love on their minds.


End file.
